


Slow and Steady

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2019 [16]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Claustrophobia, Drabble, During Canon, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Headcanon, Holding Hands, Minor Canonical Character(s), One Shot, Post-Chimera Ant Arc, Short One Shot, Social Anxiety, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “Right now, the wilderness is looking a lot better in comparison."





	Slow and Steady

Spinner held back a chuckle as Banana held onto her. The pink-haired woman's sweet smile told her she was having the time of her life here. All of the new sights and sounds both bewildered and excited her, and to an extent Spinner as well. Spinner smiled again as she moved to wrap her arm around Banana's waist, ignoring anyone who stared at them weirdly.

The hustle and bustle began to grow, the noises piling one after the other, and both women found themselves growing more and more agitated. The honks of the passing cars, people talking, yelling, and shouting, and being shoved front and back.

Her heart pounding and her breath in quick pants, Banana grasped Spinner's hand, holding tight. Spinner nodded, and they kept close to each other as they sprinted out of the growing cluster, ignoring any insults and noises thrown at them.

As quick as it began, the two were finally able to breathe out in the open and collected themselves from the overgrowing stimuli of the city.

Spinner let out a huge sigh, and stretched her arms and legs, achy from feeling enclosed in the hustling metropolis. "So... first time in this city?" Spinner asked, turning to Banana, who finished dusting herself off and rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well, you could say that. I knew that cities were busy, but that was just too much."

Spinner nodded, her eyes wavering and looking down at the ground. "I know how you feel; that was just too much. I don't know how those people can deal with all of that every single day."

Banana nodded in agreement.

"Well... at least we know what we can deal with. Right now, the wilderness is looking a lot better in comparison."

Spinner smiled back at her. "I couldn't agree more."


End file.
